Soul Exchange
by TheRonsoMan
Summary: A young girl searching for lost answers to the questions she doesnt know of.
1. The Begining of the End

Soul Exchange  
  
By TheRonsoMan  
  
Introduction As the sun had risen at the midst of the mountains, a small girl had been brought into the world that was ever so dangerous yet unknowing of her power. The two sides of Terra that were separated by the mighty grand power of Shadows were unknown by either sides as the misty, grey, ever growing mist spawned throughout the mysterious Drercliffs were to be soon united by the power of a special power....  
  
Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End 15 years of unmistakable torture had passed for the young girl that grew ever tiresome of her 'parents' .That young girl, was me. The vile steel- hearted lump of skin and bones I knew as 'father' was too busy practicing his scared magic arts to take noticed of me. Father always had an uncanny ability to make you feel cautious wherever, no matter he situation. His dark patterned moth infested cloak collapsed all over he floor where he sat and his tall stumped hat stood infirmly atop the greasy semi-bald head. Also, the bun haired, tall wide eyed mistress I knew as 'mother' was observing me over a cauldron of a mundane remedy. Her pale pasted face was complied with random pieces of black hair that was thrown of her head. Her lacey black dress covered most of her body except her chest where a large medallion was held mighty swinging heavily. I didn't want anything to do with them, mentally, I was a dragons flight away but was physically a elf's tiptoe away after the spell her father cast on me. I was helpless in the castle I called home. All of this hatred, despise, not envy or compassion, but an evil spite all because I wasn't a born black mage. I was a red mage. Born of the two most famous, powerful black mages in the world and they have a red mage in the family. The only red mage in a village of black mage. The rumours of my existence have faded away. My parents never talk about me to company have I seen any of such, they just hex me to my dark and dank closet and be done with me. So that was the conundrum of me life. But all was to change, soon........  
  
Today was no different though, not yet anyway. I was woken on the hay mat I slept on by the she-devil nudging me continuously. "Wake up, wake up Dawn!" I sat upon the unfurnished wooden bed and wondered around the closet that was my bedroom and dressed myself in my tattered work cloths.  
Mother approached me with unusual eager today, grabbing me by the wrist and leading me past the cobwebbed parlor, onto the stairs and into the middle of them where the entrance to the potion chamber was placed. The mouldy, vail smell that consumed the stone building was revolting me whereas mother was ignoring it, if not enjoying it. Eventually, I was led towards the mystically coloured elixirs that were forbidden to me as mother grabbed a dark green bottle and thrusted it towards my mouth. By instinct I automatically avoided it never considering that it may be good, but the reputation mother had it was highly doubtable.  
"Drink, drink damn you drink now!" Mother was now shaking with anger which was common, but very dangerous so eventually mothers efforts were not in vain.  
"Thank you, now, return to bed and stay there.....NOW" the orders were precise but my body didn't seem to comprehend. Years and years of mindlessly orders were almost a habit to me but now, I just couldn't concentrate. It felt as if my body were swarming with something that was making the orders.  
"Move child, move!" Her anger shaking began again but not a force on Terra could move me, not even mother!  
"Cervantes, Cervantes, get here immediately!" Her plea echoed throughout the stone chamber into the main corridor. Shortly, Father appeared with his uncanny expression on his face.  
"Yes darling, is it her? Does she need dealing with" His voice could of pierced metal it was that sharp and cunning.  
"Yes" She demanded, fathers look didn't change as if he was surprised. She won't obey anything"  
"Hmmm" Fathers long garments were now shimmering.  
  
"obbedisca"  
  
Father was levitating and his pupils disappeared but to no avail, the golden spark that flew from father to me was reflected by my hand. How the hell did I do that, I didn't even know simple spells never mind intermediate. My body was now not in my possession.  
  
"obbedisca"  
  
The spark that flew from Father were bigger now and as it sought its way towards me they were immobilised by the indestructible force surrounding me.  
"NO, this cannot be! Sophitia, give me a tail of werewolf. NOW WOMEN!" His vein in his forehead was now throbbing with a faster tempo every minute.  
Mother finally threw the werewolves tail past me towards father. Father threw the tail in the air and shouted:  
  
"indebolimento" Dark, evil sparks headed towards the mouldy tail spinning in midair. Then it stopped with a blue aura moving cautiously spreading the tail like a plague.  
"Mwahahahahaha, you cannot defeat me, I have something you don't have, heh heh. The power of the Dragoon! Mwahahahahaha" This voice was like no other, it had the deepness of a mans but the softness of a women's.  
Mother and Father both looked around slowly. Fathers throbbing head had stopped, but that was the least of his problems now. My normally blonde hair that lifted ever so gently was now a dark black that was stuck to my head and I was covered in a thick black oil that didn't move.  
"N, no! This cannot be, its, its!" That one day I saw a side of Father I had never seen, nor will I again. Not compassion, not proudness, but fear.  
"Years, you have banished me to this gruesome castle, this horrific life and all because of a of a simple matter that cannot be done with. Well, I can do much much more. You will see. NOW!" The sprit that had possessed me was terrible. I wanted it too be rid of me, but the most scary part of it is that, I wanted it too do want it was to do now.  
"Step back evil sprit, leave this village" Mother was determined not too resort too violence in her potion chamber, whereas Father was chanting.  
  
"Lasci a questo corpo lo sprit diabolico e mai non ritorni ancora" "Lasci a questo corpo lo sprit diabolico e mai non ritorni ancora" "LASCI QUESTO CORPO SPRIT E MAI NON RITORNI ANCORA!" Father had now fainted as his 3 fireballs struck me.  
"Oh, I forgot to get hurt, lets see if you do? Hmmmmmmm" The cockiness in my voice was sure we would come out better. I began to chant.  
  
"Per tutta la miseria lo avete messo attraverso, avete messo questi mortals con gli stessi tempi due!"  
  
I stretched my arms outwards as a darkening, sickening light was produced. It appeared in front of my chest and split into two. Each somehow revoltingly moving.  
  
"Uccisione"  
  
I shouted as the balls of darkened light swiftly moved towards the chests of Mother and Father.  
Mother and father however were paralysed with fear as the balls grew ever nearer. Then suddenly, BUMP. The bottle Mother had hold of fell towards the ground as she did, whereas Father still made faint noises of life.  
"D-Dawn, you will never get away with this. T-That darkness inside you w-will consume you, ha ha ha, you will eventually be a g....."  
Silence then shuddered the room she was in. 


	2. The Aftermath

Soul Exchange-Chapter 2  
  
By TheRonsoMan  
  
I collapsed at the sight of my parents dripping in the justice they had served me for the past 15 years. Was it right? Did it have to come to this? Why did mother even feed me that potion? I was so confused. When word of this came to light it was certain to be serious, and me, a person they didn't know, would I be a witness, or a suspect. Would they believe that I was their only daughter, a RED mage that was hidden away from the ventures of life. I didn't want to test their patience, I needed to escape. Fathers spell would have wore of by now, I should be free. But, what if I went like I did to another person? Would I kill them and enjoy it? I was so confused. I needed answers, but what were my questions? Who could I consult and what could I ask.  
I had no geographical knowledge of the land never mind Terra, no education of such. I would be better going in one direction and staying to that route, but I still needed to escape this town. I was about to get up when I saw someone in my parents' blood. The black haired, oil covered women who "possessed" me when staring me in the face. Her thin lined lips and eyebrows were to match her small fitted head that stood atop of her small, delicate but susfisticated  
"Ha, see this, this our your power, the ultimate power that not even the head of the Dark Arts could defeat. You must feel so proud to see all of the chaos you've had and will create." Her voice was no longer dark and evil but light with a sense of mystery to it. The women have a cocky expression on her face that was very familiar to Dawn  
"W-Who are you, GO AWAY!" I felt betrayed by this. I wanted to run away but curiosity took it grasp firmly  
"Oh sorry" She smirked at me "My name is Paris, Madame Paris, please to be aquatinted with you" Still imaged in the blood, she curtsied to me, "Charmed, I'm sure"  
"G-Get away" I felt as when Father came into the room scared. Frightened, willing to do ANYTHING to get rid of them.  
"Mwaha, you see, it is that emotion you felt then with that silly contraption your mother came up with that evoked this, me!" She sounded proud of this.  
"N-No, this cannot be, I didn't create this, I-I have no experience, I am a very very low levelled mage, how can I cause such destruction like this?"  
"Well, if you go to my boss, he can answer all the questions you ask" then she mumbled in a lower voice. Convenient, that I should wonder something and she would so happened to deliver the answer, if she was really a part of me, could she know what I knew, feel what I felt, do what I do? In any case of matter, I had no choice in the matter, what other option have I got?  
"Well, what other choice do I have?" I sighed, out of relief due to the fact I have a plan, but some of it due to the fact, I didn't know hat I was getting myself into.  
"Well done now, I should be able to accompany you" she once again smirked at the prospect of this "Pick this up" The blood where she was stationed shimmered as a ball of such appeared from beneath her, "You can use this to contact me"  
I examined the ball which was a grey cloud hovering on the spot. I wondered as I stared at this, this Thing.  
"How do I use this, its just a ball" I said as I looked up but just as soon as I looked, she had disappeared "Paris? PARIS!" I shouted. All alone again with no one to depend on except a dark cloud in a ball. "Damn!"  
  
I got up from the blood stained floor and staggered out of the stair entrance and upstairs into my mothers' room. I needed to get out of here, quickly. I also needed a disguise, I was pretty certain that no one knew of me but there had to be records that of even Father could destroy. I searched my mothers' dresser. I founded a drooping black scarf that covered most of my head and a dark grey overall that covered all of my body with a trail that followed... I was now ready to escape to the real world. Was I ready? Would I be worthy enough to be accepted into the real world? Only time would tell. I raided the untidy galley for potions to help me just in case of emergency.  
I approached the door as I looked at the mansion for the last time. After sending 15 years of working hard labour, it surprised me how much I was going to miss it. Finally, I looked at the doorknob and shuddered at the sight of the handle. The last time I touched it absolute hell feed upon me. I shivered as my hand came to touch the handle and froze as my hand surrounded the cold metal knob. Nothing. I rejoiced and immediately ran out side. I looked up high, took in the fresh air, the blazing sun, the freedom of life and looked down at the ground. The carcass filled ground. 


End file.
